Welcome to the Literature Club/dokidokitranscript 1998
November 3, 2006 Hello, this is Jay. If you saw my post, you should see this is the text for that Doki Doki Literature Club game I have been playing. It will provide more proof of the horrors that this game has bestowed on me. WARNING: This can get pretty unsettling, so stay away if you're easily scared. Applies to the main blog. Without further ado, here it is. Foreword Something has happened to my game, and I'm afraid it has fallen into the hands of something more vile that intends on using it for horrifying purposes. This is one of the few things I salvaged of it. Please...let the world know, of what might happen when you come across this... -(name withheld) Title September 17, 1998 Updated versions are expected to be released on September 17, 2001, September 17, 2008, and when technology is advanced enough, September 22, 2017. Character designs and dialogue are among the things to be updated. You must be at least 13 to play. Also, make sure you are accustomed to disturbing scenes. If you have both of these qualities, go ahead and start the game! (maintheme.ogg) (girlsaysdokidoki!.wav) Doki Doki Literature Club! New Game Load Game Options Quit (when selecting new game, this text appears) Please input your name. (once the name is typed, it will be referred to as player. Day 1 (Sayori is labeled with "s") (meetingupwithfriends.ogg) s: "Hey, wait up!" I can spot an annoying girl rushing towards me from the distance. That is Sayori, my next-door neighbor and childhood friend. A type of friend you wouldn't make today, but it works out since you've known each other for so long. Back then, we used to walk to school together, but she started oversleeping around the start of high school, which would irritate me often. If she's running after me like this, waving her arms in the air, I'd run too, but who lets friends down? I stop at the crosswalk and let her catch up. s: *catches her breath* (player labeled with "p") p: Let me guess, you were sleeping? s: Yeah...but now I've caught you! p: Well, that's only because I stopped to wait for you. s: What? You said it like you thought about ignoring me! p: Well, I don't want people to believe we're a couple if you're acting weird like that. s: Fine. But I appreciated you waiting for me. s: You were really being nice after all. Isn't that right~ p: Yeah, yeah... We head to our school together, watching as others go by. S: Also, player, did you decide on a club to join? p: Club? I already told you that I wasn't that interested. s: Huh? You told me that you would! p: I did? Possibly, in one of the conversations where I just go along with what she says. s: Of course! s: You really need to have social skills before entering college. s: I want you to feel happy, too! s: Please? s: I don't want to worry for much longer... p: Okay, I will check out a few clubs if that's what you want. s: Yay! This wasn't the path I wanted to take, but at least she's all jolly and excited. It makes me smile when people feel happy, you know? We enter the building and move to our classes. (scene shift to classroom) (happytimestogether.ogg) Once the school day has finished, I look at the bulletin board for information about clubs. I think I might join the anime club... s: player, are you there? I notice that Sayori had gone into the classroom. s: I figured you'd come out, but I just saw you spacing out. s: It seems that you have picked a club already, no? p: I haven't done so. s: Hmm, it looks you need some motivation... s: How about you come to my club? p: … p: Sorry, no. s: Eeeehhh!? That wasn't very nice. Sayori is the vice president of the Literature Club. I only think she became a member in order to help start a new club. Because she was the first who showed interest after the club's creation, she became the vice president. This guarantees that my interest in literature is much less. p: Yeah, I'm joining the anime club. s: Come on, can you please join my club? s: I told the club about our new member already, and we made cupcakes... p: Alright, I'll visit the Literature Club. s: Yes! Here we go! (scene shift to hall) We exit the classroom, and Sayori leads me down the main hall to the third floor--barely used in my grade. Enthusiastically, she opens the door of one of the classrooms. (scene shift to Literature Club) s: Hello, everybody! We have a new member~ p: This term doesn't suit me well... ?: Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure to meet you! ??: A boy? Not what I had in mind, but I'll accept. ???: Welcome to the club! Our vice president always says nice things about you. I am completely frozen right now. This club...has girls... ...that are all extremely cute! ??: Well, are you going to speak up? p: Sorry... ?: Natsuki... ( ?? will now be referred to as n, onscreen name changed to Natsuki) Natsuki, the pink-haired girl with a sour attitude, is one I haven't seen before. This also applies to the tall purple-haired girl. However, the one with brown hair was in one of my classes last year. Her name is Monika, and she has many attributes I know of--intelligence, beauty, and athleticism, among others. I don't know how I'll do with a girl this excellent... (??? will now be referred to as m, onscreen name changed to Monika) s: *whispering* Don't worry when she gains a temper. It happens quite a lot. s: So, that was Natsuki, the sweet and energetic girl, and this is Yuri, the smartest! (? will now be referred to as y, onscreen name changed to Yuri.) y: Don't say that... I notice that Yuri appears to be very shy, but also formal and mature. s: And you know about Monika, right? m: That is correct. It's so nice to see you again! *smiles* p: Y-you too. s: Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6? ONE..... TWO. THREE! FOURROROFVKODSO SCRAPE Ending True Ending Special Scenes Poems Poem Minigame Poem Responses Music Tracks These were some tracks composed for the game. Some of these music tracks will have varied instruments based on the character it plays in the presence in: guitar for Sayori, woodwind instruments for Yuri, xylophone for Natsuki, and piano for Monika. I hope you enjoy this soundtrack! -(name withheld) # Main Theme: This track is used in the title screen and in various instances in the game. It is a bouncy tune with woodwind instruments and a piano composing the melody. When I got the idea for a lighthearted, cheery visual novel based on literature back in November 1995, I thought of a main theme to go with it and this song just sprang up in my head like a flower in June. I went to work and composed this piece on the 18th. # Meeting Up With Friends: This is the song that plays before you enter the school or as you are exiting it. It has a somewhat quick pace and has synthesizers, a triangle, ukulele and flute. This track was officially created on May 2nd, 1996. # Happy Times Together: A happy, bubbly song that is based mostly on the piano, but contains flutes, xylophones, and violins, as well. This was composed on April 7th, 1995, way before I thought of making the game. # Immersed in Literature: A laid-back tune with a regular-played acoustic guitar and various instruments based on the character you are currently with. It plays when sharing poems, and was composed on February 23, 1996. # Scuffle!: A comical song that plays whenever the characters get into an argument. It utilizes all four main instruments, a triangle, and several synths, as well. This was composed on July 28, 1996. # Your Poems in Your Own Words: A delightful theme for when you write a poem. It has the four main instruments, an electronic beat, chiptune noises, and many digital synths. This was composed on April 15, 1998. # Joyful Year: A track similar to track 2, but with a slower pace. Plays during random events in and out of the club. This was composed on May 1, 1997. # A Dispute Settled: A calm tune with piano, small elements of guitar, and a violin. Plays whenever an argument is broken up. This was composed on August 30, 1997. # Sorrowful Truth: A mild song with piano and a bit of triangle in between that plays whenever a sad event occurs. This was composed on October 12, 1996. # I'm Sorry...: An electronic version of track 9 with subdued synths that plays just before the ending. This was composed on June 21, 1998. # Your Reality: The ending song that is a variation of the main theme with piano all throughout, and then, in order, a guitar, flute and xylophone. This was composed on December 9, 1995 when I was thinking of variations of the main theme and was originally called "Ending". However, I found out that (name withheld) wanted to sing it, so I wrote down lyrics that follow the rhythm and was officially finished on February 4, 1998. # Hope Lost: You could continue playing post-game and encounter a new girl, Elyssa, with strange qualities. This theme, with depressing piano notes, would play when you found her dark secret. Unfortunately, since the code was changed so badly, that post-game section is no longer available and is lost forever. For some odd reason, the track is still there. Recorder on March 26, 1998. The next two song were songs I composed for the game, but never made it in: # Say Goodbye To Your Friend: This game was originally going to have a much darker approach and have characters commit suicide if they don't receive enough love. However, I decided that it wouldn't increase that appeal that much and scrapped it. It is a distorted version of the main theme with a low droning noise, eerie wail, and off-key triangle. This was composed on October 25, 1996. # Desolation: There was going to be a secret in this game where you would enter a graveyard that this music played in where you would see graves of the main character's and the girls' supposed family and loved ones, but it was all just a dream. It has a deep, dark synth, minor static noises, heavily altered notes of the main theme with distortion, and a light drone around halfway through. This song was composed on October 30, 1997. The following tracks were not composed by me, in any way at all, but are somehow in the game's code. I have given names to each: # Immersed in...….static: This track is a modified version of Immersed in Literature with loud static replacing the calm and peaceful notes that were in the song. Data says that this was composed on October 4, 1998. # Disturbing Truth: A creepy edition of Sorrowful Truth with faint static, a reversed portion of the song playing at one point, and, strangely enough, a girl breathing and giggling. I don't want to know the identity of whoever was responsible for this. Composed on October 10, 1998, which was coincidentally the date that a girl went missing. # Frantic Scuffle!: Just like Scuffle! but progressively speeds up until the tune is no more than a high-pitched track of chaos. Composed on October 11, 1998. # Grotesque: I've decided to name this track Grotesque because that's exactly what it sounds like. '''It is a muffled version of the main theme, but around 15 seconds in, a disgusting sound is heard. It appears to be something being ripped apart, but I don't want to know what it is...………………………………….composed on October 20, 1998. # '''Insanity: This is the only original track of the ones I have discovered. It is a loud, static droning noise with an overall unsettling atmosphere. It was composed on March 19, 1999, exactly one day before my game disappeared. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Creepypasta Category:Transcript Category:1998